Ino Yamanaka
Ino Yamanaka (山中いの, Yamanaka Ino) to jedna z głównych postaci w Naruto. Dziewczyna w pierwszej części była Geninem, a potem awansowała na Chūnin'a dopiero w Naruto: Shippūden. Ino czasami pomaga rodzicom w kwiaciarni. Wraz z Shikamaru Nara oraz Chōji Akimichi tworzy nową formacje Ino-Shika-Chō (wcześniej tworzyli ją ich Ojcowie). Ino jest także Medycznym ninja. Opis Jako młoda dziewczynka Ino była popularną i szanowaną osobą w klasie, każdy chciał się z nią przyjaźnić. Jednak pewnego dnia poznała dziewczynę, z różowymi jak kwiat wiśni włosami. Dziewczyna miała na imię Sakura, miewała kompleks na punkcie swojego wielkiego czoła, każdy w akademii się z niej śmiał. Ino pomogła jej w metamorfozie. Podarowała Sakurze czerwoną wstążkę, oraz doradziła że musi mieć odkryte czoło. Sakura była wdzięczna Ino i od tego momentu stały się przyjaciółkami. Natomiast pojawił się nowy, młody, przystojny chłopak, a także ostatni członek klanu Uchiha - Sasuke. Każda dziewczyna w klasie miała do niego słabość w tym Sakura i Ino. Od tej pory byłe przyjaciółki zaciekle rywalizują o jego serce. Po kilku latach w trakcie Egzaminu na Chūnina, ich relacje się polepszyły. Osobowość Ino to osoba która czasami bywa zbyt gwałtowna i impulsywna. Jednak jest uczuciowa, i jak każda dziewczyna - wrażliwa. Ma słabość do Sasuke, najsilniejszego i najprzystojniejszego chłopaka w Akademii. Ostro rywalizowała o jego serce z byłą przyjaciółką Sakurą. Jednak bez efektu, ponieważ chłopak nie okazywał uczuć do żadnej z dziewczyn. Ino próbuje utrzymać swoją szczupłą sylwetkę, marzy o chłopakach, uwielbia zakupy. Była bardzo zniesmaczona, gdy Sasuke przypadł do drużyny jej przeciwniczki. Ona sama została przydzielona do Drużyny 10 pod skrzydła Asumy wraz z Shikamaru Nara i Chōji Akimichi. Ino wygląda na liderkę grupy, zawsze nimi dowodzi, lub mówi co mają robić. Potrafi wyratować drużynę od kłopotów. thumb|left|Młoda Ino.Dziewczyna wykazuje odwagę chroniąc Sakurę przed Geninami z Otogakure podczas Egzaminu na Chūnina. Widząc Sakurę pobitą i niezdolną do walki w głowie Ino odtwarzają się złe i dobre wspomnienia z przyjaciółką. Bez dłuższego zastanowienia Ino ratuje byłą przyjaciółkę od opresji. Wraz z drużyną pomaga zwalczać wrogów. W tym momencie Ino prezentuje jej ninjutsu - Shintenshin no Jutsu, które używa przeciwko Kin Tsuchi jednej z Shinobi Dźwięku. Drużyna 10, rozpoczyna formację Ino-Shika-Cho. Jednak kończy się to na niekorzyść dziewczyny. Zaku mając na celu odbicie Sasuke, uderza falą dźwięku w swoją partnerkę z drużyny (w tym przypadku Ino). Młoda Kunoichi w tym momencie doznaje uszczerbku na zdrowiu. Wygląd Kiedy dwie byłe przyjaciółki ze sobą rywalizowały to Sakura chciała pokazać kto jest lepszą kunoichi. Od tego momentu Ino bardziej zaangażowała się w swój wygląd. Gdy obie dowiedziały się, że Sasuke lubi dziewczyny, które posiadają długie włosy to natychmiast zapuściły je co można było dostrzec w ciągu kilku lat ich dorastania. Poza tym Ino posiada specyficzne błękitne oczy, długie blond włosy i chudą sylwetkę. W uchu ma kolczyk, który prawdopodobnie dostała od Asumy. Na nogach i brzuchu jest owinięta w bandaże. W pierwszej części a w drugim etapie Egzaminu na Chūnina kunoichi walcząc ze swoją rywalką, ścięła włosy. Chciała pokazać, że wygląd to dla niej nie wszystko. Po awansowaniu Shikamaru na Chūnina, włosy Ino podrosły jej do obręczy barkowej. thumb|left|Wygląd Ino w czasie Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi.W Części II, Ino nie ma już założonych bandaży. Jednak wciąż nosi na sobie fiolet. Ma na sobie krótką bluzkę bez rękawów - odkrywającą jej brzuch. Posiada również krótką fioletową spódniczkę z lekkim wcięciem. Na obu łokciach i na obu kolanach ma włożone 'siatkowane' dodatki. Jednakże nie nosi już dłużej opaski shinobi liścia na brzuchu jako pasek. We włosach ma włożoną czerwoną spinkę. Podczas Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi Ino nosi standardowy mundur ninja, a na nim charakterystyczną zieloną kamizekę. Umiejętności W części I, Ino często była porównywana do swej rywalki Sakury pod względem umiejętności. Podczas Egzaminu na Chūnina wykazała się niezwykłą determinacją. Będąc pod wpływem wściekłości, Ino ścięła swoje długie włosy pokazując Sakurze, że wygląd to nie wszystko dla młodej kunoichi. Ino wykazała się także intelektem. Ze swoich włosów stworzyła linę, która uniemożliwiła przeciwnikowi ruch, dzięki temu spokojnie mogła użyć techniki transferu umysłu. Przez co Sakura myślała, że Ino może wygrać walkę. W II części, zakres możliwości kunoichi znacznie się się powiększył. Od klanowych technik zaczynając, a na medycznym ninjutsu kończąc. Ino również polepszyła swoje umiejętności z zakresu Ninjutsu oraz Genjutsu. W całej części I i ll widać, że Ino ma słabość do Taijutsu. Dopiero podzas Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi pokazuje, że potrafi dobrze walczyć wręcz, gdyż była wstanie odeprzeć ataki ożywionego Asumy Sarutobiego oraz ponownie zaatakować go w ciałach dwóch klonów Białego Zetsu. Ino ma również wysoki poziom inteligencji. Podczas Egzaminu na Chunina wykazała się niezwykłym opanowaniem, gdy pod wpływem wściekłości ścięła swoje włosy, a następnie wykorzystała to do unieruchomienia Sakury. Ino miała jeden z najlepszych wyników w Akademii razem z Shino i Sasuke. W anime mogła stwierdzić, że Genmo wcale nie był cieślą ani shinobim. Podczas Inwazji Paina Ino była w stanie rozgryźć jedną z technik Nagato. Techniki Klanu Yamanaka Ino cechuje sthumb|left|190px|Ino wykonująca Shintenshin no Jutsu.ię głównie technikami związanymi z kontrolą umysłu. Bardzo często używa klanowego jutsu Shintenshin no Jutsu, dzięki któremu wciela się w ciało wroga. Podczas użycia tej techniki ofiara nie kontroluje swojego ciała. Pomimo swej potężnej siły jutsu ma również efekty uboczne. Gdy użytkownik techniki nie trafi we wroga, wtedy jego ciało zostaje bez ducha - nie ma kontroli nad ciałem. Można sądzic, że ta technika jest niedopokonania, lecz jeśli ofiara jest silna psychicznie, będzie w stanie oprzeć sie tej technice, co widzimy podczas walki Ino z Sakurą. Ino nie używa tej techniki tylko na ludziach, stosuje je również na zwierzętach. Mogła to udowodnić podczas walki z Hidanem i Kakuzu gdzie wcieliła się w postać orła by wyśledzić ich aktualną pozycje. W anime Kishimoto daje większy zakres możliwości młodej członkini klanu, mianowicie Ino pokazuje swoje jutsu Shinranshin no Jutsu, które jest bardziej wygodniejsze niż Shintenshin. Shinranshin jednak nie wymaga od użytkownika wchodzenia w umysł przeciwnika, pozwala kontrolować umysł i ciało przeciwnika bez konieczności wchodzenia. Posiada również ciekawą i przydatną technikę Yamanaka Clan Telepathy, dzięki niej Ino może komunikować się z innymi osobami poprzez telepatię. W czasie Czwartej Wielkiej Wojny Shinobi jej technika transferu umysła znacznie się polepszyła. Stała się pewniejsza co do sukcesu jutsu, i potrafiła je wykorzystać w odpowiednim momthumb|190px|Ino wykonująca Shinten Bunshin no Jutsu.encie. Była w stanie szybko przenieść swój umysł do ciała sparaliżowanego Chōjiego i zablokować atak Asumy, a następnie walczyć wewnątrz ciała kolegi z drużyny. Ino zwiększyła również czas trwania tej techniki, gdyż była w stanie pozostać na dłużej w jego ciele. Ino również pokazała, że to nie koniec jeśli chodzi o jej klanowe umiejętności. Opanowała potężną technikę klanową- Shinten Bunshin no Jutsu. W zasadzie nie wiele się rózni od Shintenshin no Jutsu, jednak możliwość użycia transferu umysłu na dwóch przeciwnikach okazała się bardzo pomocna w walce. Medyczne Ninjutsu Inothumb|left|192px|Ino używająca Shōsen Jutsu. nauczyła się medycznych technik pomiędzy pierwszą a drugą częścią Naruto. Retrospekcja podczas odcinka 'Trzech Ogonów' pokazuje jak Ino uczyła się medycznych technik wraz z Sakurą pod opieką Tsunade. Ino jest na tyle uzdolnona, aby móc powiedzieć w jaki sposób dany pacjent został zaatakowany oraz jakiej broni używał przeciwnik do zadania obrażeń. Do wykonania takiej analizy Ino potrzebuje jedynie chwili. Na podstawie swojej wiedzy o właściwościach roślin i kwiatów potrafiła tworzyć ziołowe lekarstwa. Tego typu informacje Ino posiadła dzięki swojej pracy w rodzinnej kwiaciarni. Zdobyła również lepszą kontrole nad chakrą, dzięki nauce medycznych technik. Statystyki Część I Egzamin na Chūnina Kunoichi pojawiła się już w pierwszym odcinku Naruto, jednak jej największym debiutem było to gdy wraz ze swoją drużyną wzięła udział w Egzaminie na Chūnina. Wykorzystując swoje zdolności, Ino weszła w umysł Sakury by zdobyć poprawne odpowiedzi na teście pisemnym. Zdobyte informacje przekazała swoim partnerom: thumb|left|Drużyna 10 przed drugim etapem egzaminu.Chōjiemu i Shikamaru. W Lesie Śmierci Ino widząc Sakurę, która ma kłopoty i chroni swoich chorych towarzyszy młoda kunoichi przypominała sobie chwile spędzone z przyjaciółką w dzieciństwie. Bez chwili zawahania Ino wraz z resztą grupy pomogła Sakurze w pokonaniu Shinobi Dźwięku. Drużyna 10 użyła swojego grupowego jutsu o nazwie Ino-Shika-Chō. Ino użyła swojego ninjutsu Shintenshin'a na Kin Tsuchi wchodząc w jej umysł. Jednak dziewczyna zostaje zraniona przez Zaku. Na odsiecz przybyła Drużyna Gaia. W walkach eliminacyjnych Ino mierzyła się z Sakurą. Walka była wyrównana jednakże obie dziewczyny zadały sobie 'ostateczny cios' pięścią co w efekcie dało podwójny nokaut. Po walce relacja między nimi ochłonęła. Później dziewczyna jest widziana na trybunach w finale egzaminu, gdzie oglądała walkę pomiędzy Nejim a Naruto. Następnie wraz z resztą widowni zostaje uśpiona przez genjutsu Kabuto i nie bierze udziału w dalszych wydarzeniach. Ino w fillerach anime thumb|left|Wewnętrzna InoDziewczyna jest pokazana w fillerach w anime, gdzie wykonuje misję wraz z Naruto. Ino musiała zamienić się miejscami za Księżniczkę Fuku, ponieważ była do niej bardzo podobna. Misja okazała się sukcesem, po tym jak Naruto odnalazł księżniczkę. Ino w odcinku pokazała tzw. "Wewnętrzną Ino" (内なるいの, Uchi Naru Ino), gdy się wściekała, takie samo zjawisko przedstawiała nam Sakura ("Inner Sakura"). W odcinku 158, studenci akademii byli podzieleni na trzy grupy na jakąś misje, mieli również przydzieleni Genina, który się nimi opiekował oraz sprawował częściową władze w grupie. Ino została przydzielona do grupy wraz z: Sou, Kiri i Shimo. Mizuki znowu Uderza! W anime, Ino wraz ze swoją drużyną ratuje Naruto od Legendarnych Głupich Braci. Użyli formacji Ino-Shika-Chō by zatrzymać dwóch braci. Jednak nie na długi czas co w efekcie i tak wystarczało, ponieważ do akcji wkroczyła Tsunade. W tym odcinku po raz pierwszy Ino używa techniki Shinranshin no jutsu. Kraj Mórz Później została przydzielona do drużyny wraz z Naruto i Anko, i pomogła w walce z Misumi Tsurugi. Przywiązała jego ręce i nogi do kolumn, zostawiła go w pułapce -miejscu które się zapadało. Ino użyła Shinranshin no Jutsu na Yoroi Akadō gdy ten próbował zaatakować znienacka Shino. Kiedy Yoroi próbował zaatakować Ino, Shino go pokonał używając przy tym swoich robaków. Ostateczna Broń Gdy Suna poprosiła Konohę o pomoc Ino została przydzielona do dwuosobowego składu razem z Shikamaru, aby ratować Temari. Podczas walki, Ino próbowała użyć Shinranshin no jutsu przeciwko Kujaku. Niestety nie udało jej się, ponieważ Kujaku zauważyła ją i zaatkowała swoim mieczem. Ino zostałą wykluczona z walki, pozostawiając swoje rany do wyleczenia Sakurze. Chwilę potem Shikamaru i Temari udało się pokonać Kujaku. Czując się bezużyteczna, Ino prosi Sakurę czy mogłaby zapytać Tsuande, czy i ona moze zostać medykiem. Sakura zgadza sie, ale mówi, że to ona będzie jej senpai. Ino się wścieka i zaczyna się sprzeczać z Sakurą(co prowadzi do kolejnej walki). Część II Sasuke i Sai Ino pokazała się po raz pierwszy w części drugiej, po tym gdy Drużyna Kakashiego i Drużyna Gaia wróciłathumb|Ino w części drugiej. szczęśliwie po odratowaniu Gaary. Ponownie się pojawiła po tym kiedy, Naruto i jego drużyna wróciła z nieudaną misją, która miała na celu odratowanie Sasuke. Kiedy spotkała Saia szybko zaczęła się nim interesować, zauważając fakt że był podobny do Sasuke. Kiedy wszyscy wyszli na obiad, Ino dała mu wskazówki dotyczące flirtowania. Sai próbował okazywać sympatię do Ino i Chōji'ego, mówiąc na Ino ślicznotka. Słysząc to Sakura wpada w wściekłość, ponieważ wcześniej Sai nazwał ją '' brzydulą''. Dwunastu Strażników Ninja Ino ponownie pojawia się, gdy sprzedaje Asumie kwiaty. Dziewczyna pyta się senseia dla kogo taki podarunek, było to jednak oczywiste, że dla Kurenai. W pewnym momencie Kraj Ognia został zaatakowany. Ino wraz z resztą drużyny dziesiątej rozpoczęła śledztwo. Później podczas ataku, gdzie pojawiła się horda ninja zombie, Ino użyła swoich umiejętności medycznych i zaczęła leczyć ranne osoby. Niedługo po tym, jutsu, które wskrzesiło zombie zostało zlikwidowane. Ino wraz z resztą drużyny udała się do pomieszczenia, gdzie Sora manifestował moc dziewięcioogoniastego demona. Po przegranej Chōji'ego, Shikamaru rozkazał Ino wejść w umysł Sory, aby go zatrzymać. Kiedy dziewczyna weszła w ciało Sory została zagrożona przez chakrę dziewięcioogoniastego wraz z nim. Wtedy powiedziała, że Sora został pochłonięty przez demona. Ino poniosła porażkę, równocześnie powracając do swojego ciała. W tym momencie dziewięcioogoniasty próbował zaatakować, jednak Yamato był zdolny do obronienia drużyny. Ino próbowała wyleczyć ręce Chōji'ego, jednakże rany spowodowane przez chakrę Kyūbi'ego nie są łatwe do wyleczenia. Hidan i Kakuzu Kiedy Tsunade zdecydowała się na działanie przeciwko Akatsuki stworzyła drużynę Nijū Shōtai w której skład wchodziła Ino oraz Chōji. Drużyna była kierowana pod przywództwem Aoby Yamashiro, a także Raidō Namiashi'ego. Ino i Chōji pojawili się w roli pomocników dla Shikamaru i Asumy w bitwie z członkami Akatsuki, mianowicie z Hidanem oraz Kakuzu. Podczas walki Asuma doznał ciężkich obrażeń. Dwójka z Akatsuki się wycofała. Ino próbowała wyleczyć obrażenia Asumy jednak bezskutecznie. Cała trójka zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że w tym momencie ich sensei umrze. Drużynie nie pozostało nic innego jak słuchanie ostatnich słów przed śmiercią. Asuma powiedział Ino, że jest dziewczyną z silną wolą oraz że jest rozsądna i opiekuńcza, więc miała sprawować opiekę nad Chōji'm i Shikamaru. Asuma powiedział także, żeby nie dała za wygraną Sakurze a także żeby nie przegrała w miłości czy też w ninjutsu. W tym momencie Ino zaczęła wspominać sobie chwile przeżyte z Asumą, a zwłaszcza jej pierwsze dni jako student, lub jak zauważyła, że bukiet który kupił Asuma jest dla Kurenai. Po śmierci jej sensei'a, Ino zaczęła krzyczeć ze smutku. thumb|left|Ino próbuje uzdrowić AsumęShikamaru, Chōji oraz Ino nie zamierzali odpuścić Akatsuki. Drużyna 10 planowała zemstę pod przywództwem Kakashi'ego. Używając swoich klanowych zdolności, Ino przejęła kontrolę nad jastrzębiem by wyśledzić pozycję Hidana i Kakuzu. Jednakże plan Shikamaru o znalezieniu dwóch członków spalił na panewce, Kakuzu zauważył, że obaj są śledzeni. Wtem zaatakował jastrzębia, równocześnie powodując powrót Ino do swojego ciała. Podczas gdy Drużyna 10 toczyła bitwę z Hidanem i Kakuzu, Ino jedynie obserwowała walkę. Nie mogła użyć Shintenshin no Jutsu, ponieważ było to dla niej zbyt ryzykowne np. gdyby nie trafiła. W anime, dziewczyna chwilowo uratowała Chōji'ego przed fatalnym atakiem Kakuzu. Po przybyciu Naruto i zabiciu Kakuzu, wyleczyła rany Naruto jakie pozostały po użyciu Rasenshuriken'a. Sanbi W anime, Ino pojawiła się w poważnej operacji oraz została pochwalona za jej starania w byciu bardziej doświadczonym medykiem. Dziewczyna była później widziana wraz z Rockiem Lee oraz Tenten jako pomoc dla drużyny Kakashiego. Dzięki technikom medycznym oraz dobrą kontrolą chakry Ino towarzyszyła innym podczas pieczętowania Sanbi'ego.thumb|198px|Ino pomaga w zapieczętowaniu [[Sanbi|Sanbiego.]] Po przybyciu, została przydzielona do drużyny, której zadaniem było zapieczętowanie besti. Mimo to Ino posiada najmniejsze pokłady chakry, dlatego jako pierwsza zaczęła odczuwać brak chakry. Jednakże myśl o tym, że jej odwieczna rywalka Sakura będzie lepsza - zmobolizowało ją, dzięki czemu pomimo braku sił dalej podtrzymywała barierę wraz z innymi. Niestety, przeciwnicy zdołali przełamać pieczęć. Podczas, gdy Sanbi pokazał się, Ino została nieświadomie uderzona a zarazem uratowana przez Lee. Po odzyskaniu przytomności, Ino poczuła, że jest bezużyteczna. Pomimo tego przysięgła sobie, że popracuje nad swoimi umiejętnościami. Później dołączyła do Sakury w leczeniu młodego chłopca Yūkimaru. Kiedy Ino dowiedziała się, że Naruto został złapany w brzuch Sanbiego, natychmiast dołączyła do drużyny aby uratować Naruto i zapieczętować Sanbiego. Próba odbicia Naruto zakończyła się porażką, Ino została ponownie uderzona. Później, powróciła do Konohy wraz z resztą. Inwazja Paina thumb|180px|Ino płacze z powodu śmierci Shizune.Kiedy Pain rozpoczął inwazję, Ino pobiegła do ojca powiadomić go o ataku. Wiedząc coś o tożsamości Paina, próbowali uciec do schronu. Pomimo ich zamiaru, zjawił się Pain i złapał Shizune, dotykiem dłoni na jej głowie chciał dowiedzieć się co ona wie zanim ją zabije. Po zniszczeniu wioski, Ino próbuje ożywić Shizune, jednak nie udało się jej tego zrobić. Przegrupowała się z ojcem i innymi. Po śmierci Nagato, była zszokowana widząc Shizune jak wracała do życia. Później świętowała wraz z mieszkańcami wioski zwycięstwo jakie odniósł Naruto w walce. W anime, powiedziała nawet że mogłaby się zakochać w Naruto, co zszokowało Chōji'ego i Shikamaru. Historia Konohy Ino, Sakura i Naruto zostali wysłani do Lasu Jofuku aby dostarczyć wiadomość do Furofoki. Po drodze zostali osłupieni, ponieważ stara pani z wioski powiedziała im, że to miejsce jest nawiedzone. Naruto zarządził żeby wziąć próbkę Kwiatu Jofuku dla Lee do sporządzenia specjalnego wywaru. Kiedy znaleźli miejsce, gdzie rośnie kwiat, nagle z pyłków kwiatów uformowała się sylwetka Gaary. Gaara zaczął atakować Naruto. Sakura powiedziała Ino, żeby przejęła kontrolę nad przeciwnikiem i przy okazji zobaczyła kim jest. Jednakże próba okazała się porażką, ponieważ wróg był nieświadomy. Jednak Naruto udało się pokonać Gaarę. Przybyli więc do domu Furofuki i zakończyli misję sukcesem. Drużyna Asumy, wraz z Drużyną Kakashiego poszli na misję, gdzie musieli chronić wnuczkę lidera gangu, który się zwie Baji. Podczas wymiany zakładnika pomiędzy Shikamaru a człowiekiem o imieniu Tōfu, Ino szybko użyła techniki zamiany ciał, aby dowiedzieć się, gdzie mężczyzna przetrzymuje małą dziewczynkę. Kiedy Shikamaru dowiedział się gdzie jest, Ino wyszła z ciała. Później drużyna pojęła sprawce oraz uratowała dziewczynkę. Misja okazała się sukcesem. Szczyt Pięciu Kage Wieść o dołthumb|left|188px|Spotkanie Konohy 11.ączeniu Sasuke do Akatsuki dociera do Konohy. Konoha 11, gromadzą się do dyskusji co powinni z nim zrobić. Inni sugerują, że powinni go osobiście wyeliminować, aby zapobiec wplątania Konohy w wojnę z inną wioską. Ino jest bardzo zmartwiona i zaczyna płakać. Kiba mówi żeby przestała, jednak Tenten wstawia się za nią. Ino była później widziana z resztą Konoha 11, słysząc decyzje Naruto w związku z Sasuke. Ino nie bierze udziału w dyskusji. Później Naruto powiedział, że wszystko im wytłumaczy, gdy nadejdzie na to czas. Światowa Wojna Shinobi Wraz z dołączeniem do Zjednoczonych Sił Shinobi, Ino została przydzielona do Wydziału thumb|189px|Ino w ciele Kinkaku.Piątego wraz z Shino, Kibą i Haną. Wydziałem kieruje Mifune. Ino dodaje otuchy Shino mówiąc, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Ino później dołączyła do sił Daruiego wraz z Shikamaru i Chōjim. Użyła swojego jutsu transferu umysłu na Kinkaku aby powstrzymać go od zabicia Shikamaru. Kiedy Darui zawołał imię Kinkaku, dziewczyna zmusiła go do odpowiedzi, aktywując umiejętność Kohaku no Jōhei zasysając go do środka i pieczętując. Ino opuściła ciało Kinkaku. Póżniej Ino, Shikamaru i Chōji szykują się do konfrontacji z ożywionym Kakuzu, lecz Shikaku nakazał im, aby skupili się na walce z przyzwanym Asumą.Chōji chciał za wszelką cenę uniknąć walki z jego byłym senseiem, więc Ino przypomniała mu ostatnie słowa Asumy do niego. Jeszcze przed bitwą Asuma powiedział, że całe trio wyrosło na silnych ninja. Mimo zachęcenia Chōjiego do walki i tak nie był w stanie uderzyć Asumy. Sarutobi wykorzystał tę chwilę i zaatakował Chōjiego. Na szczęście Inthumb|left|Ino ratuje Chōjiego od ataku Asumy.o udaje się go uratować. Następnie używa swojego Shintenshin no Jutsu na Chōjim i odpiera kolejny atak ze strony senseia. Będąc w ciele kolegi z drużyny jeszcze raz przypomina mu to co powiedział do niego Asuma i wychodzi z jego ciała. Chōji w końcu się przełamał i zaczął atakować Asumę na poważnie. Ino widząc, że Chōji utrzymuję senseia na dystans używa swojej nowej techniki, Shinten Bunshin no Jutsu na dwóch klonach białego Zetsu, a następnie atakuje Asumę. W końcu udaje się pokonać Asumę. Jeszcze przed zapieczętowaniem przyzwanego lidera Drużyny 10, Asuma pochwalił całą trójkę za ich wspaniałą prace zespołową. Walka trwa do późnej nocy i Ino pomaga Chōjiemu w zniwelowaniu reszty odnowionych ninja. Kiedy Demoniczna Statua Zewnętrzną Ścieżki atakuje, Akimichi zasłania resztę zespołu. Po ustąpieniu ataku, Ino można zobaczyć planując coś, wraz z resztą jej zespołu i Tenten. Filmy Naruto Shippūden: Film W Naruto Shippūden: Film, Ino odegrała niewielką i niewpływającą na rozwój fabuły rolę. Jeszcze przed tym gdy Drużyna 7 została wezwana, możemy zobaczyć Ino, Shikamaru i Chōji biegną przez ulice. Naruto Shippūden 3: Spadkobiercy Woli Ognia Ino była po raz pierwszy widziana kiedy świętowała wraz z resztą powrót do zdrowia Sai'a jedząc grilla. Ponownie się pojawiła kiedy Hiruko pojawił się na niebie mówiąc, że rozpoczyna Czwartą Wielką Wojnę Shinobi. Później, wraz z resztą Konoha 11, Ino została wysłana w celu ratowania Naruto i Sakury. Zespół Ino dogonił Naruto i Sakurę, Sai usiłował dogonić Kakashiego. Ich zadaniem było pokonanie pachoła Hiruko, Sana. Używając formacji Ino-Shika-Chō, szybko pokonali przeciwnika. Kiedy Ino przejęła kontrolę nad Sanem, Shikamaru rozkazał jej przekazać informację, że nie są tu po to żeby walczyć ale żeby powrócić z Naruto i resztą do wioski. Po tym jak Ino przekazała daną informację, San odmówił i powiedział, że rozumie, ale nie może przepuścić informacji, równocześnie zmuszając Drużynę 10 do walki z nim. Wtedy przyzwał dwóch członków jego drużyny Ichi i Ni oraz użył Kimera no Jutsu co przeobraziło ich w bestie. Po tym jutsu, Drużyna 10 szybko odniosła porażkę. Reszta Konoha 11 przybyła na ratunek zespołowi, Tenten przywołała łańcuchy, które związały potwora. Później, Ino jest widziana w świątyni Hiruko jak ratuje Sakurę z zapadającego się budynku podczas gdy reszta Konoha 11 pokonywała bestie. Cytaty *(Do Sakury): "Dzień dobry, Sakuro." *(Do Sakury): "Byłoby wielką stratą, gdybyś nie rozkwitła." *(Do Sakury):'' "Nie spodziewaj się taryfy ulgowej."'' *(Do Sakury): "Kogo nazywasz "świnią", wielkoczoła?" *''(Do Sasuke):'' "Sasuke jesteś wspaniały! załatw go!" *(Do Sakury):'' "Sasuke jest mój. Zrozum to wreszcie."'' *(Do Naruto): "Naruto, jesteś beznadziejny." *(O Sasuke): "On jest taki przystojny, boski i taki... taki... Jest idealny!" *(Do Sakury): "Nie przeciągaj struny, wielkoczoła!" *(Do Sakury): "Nie, to mnie chce się płakać, nie mogłam z tobą wygrać" *(O Naruto): "Ale byłam głupia, myślałam że może wygrać" *(O Sakurze): "Od kiedy ona jest taka silna?" *(Do małej Sakury):'' "Jak się nazywasz? Głośniej, bo nic nie słychać"'' *(Do małej Sakury): "No wyduś to wreszcie z siebie" *(Do małej Sakury): "To bardzo smutne, jak pąk nie rozkwita" *(O Sakurze): "Wolałabym, aby z powrotem weszła do swojej skorupy" *(Do Sakury): "Ale nie myśl że oddam ci Sasuke" *(Do Sakury):'' "No i ja też z tobą nigdy nie przegram"'' *(Do Sakury):'' "Proszę Sakura, to twoja opaska"'' *(Do Sakury, w czasie walki): "Osz ty, mała..." *(Do Sakury):'' "Widzisz Sakura, znowu wygrałam"'' *(Do Sasuke):'' "Sasuke, tak za tobą tęskniłam, chciałam w końcu zobaczyć twoją piękną buzię"'' *(W myślach):'' "Byłabym w tej samej sytuacji co ona, co by to dało?..."'' *(Do Shikamaru): "Czemu zawsze mnie pytasz, co?" *(w myślach o młodej Tsunade):Taka decha ...Ma teraz takie zderzaki." *(w myślach przy Asumie): "Cztery punkty witalne...Nie mogę nic zrobić" Ciekawostki *Ino jest skrótem od inoshishi (猪), co znaczy "niedźwiedź" '', stąd wzięło się przezwisko Sakury nazywając ją Ino-pig-chan (''pl. Ino Świnia) (いのブタちゃん, Ino-buta-chan). Yamanaka (山中) oznacza "wśród lub pośród gór". Imię i nazwisko pokrywa się z naturą, ponieważ dzikie niedźwiedzie w Japonii żyją wśród gór. *Rodzice Ino prowadzą kwiaciarnię, co bardzo pomogło dziewczynce podczas nauki w akademii. *Hobby Ino to robienie zakupów. *Ino chciałaby zmierzyć się z Sakurą. *Ulubionym jedzeniem Ino są wiśniowe pomidory, nie lubi natomiast sashimi. *Urodziny Ino następują jeden dzień po urodzinach Shikamaru. *Ino została Chūninem w wieku 14 lat. *Ulubione zdanie Ino to różne słowa kwiatów ''(''Hanakotoba no kazukazu). *W drugiej serii anime Ino przechodzi szkolenie na medycznego ninja. *Jedyna wzmianka o matce Ino, była wtedy gdy Ino wychodziła z kwiaciarni do szpitala odwiedzić Sasuke, powiedziała: "Mamo! Wychodzę na spacer!" ''- jednak nie usłyszeliśmy odpowiedzi. *Manga nie wyjaśnia w jaki sposób Ino nauczyła się medycznych technik. *Ino jest grywalną postacią w grach takich jak: ''Naruto: Clash of Ninja ''oraz ''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja. Jej typowymi atakami były to akrobacje związane z kwiatami oraz z dużą ilością Genjutsu. *W siódmym openingu Naruto Shippūden, Ino była pokazana jak wraz z Sakurą i Hinatą walczyła z Konan, co jednak nie miało miejsca w mandze. Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Bohaterowie Naruto Kategoria:Medical-nin